challenges
by bradyhay-09
Summary: the boys get competitive as they compete in a few 'home made challenges' (used to be called the cook off)
1. cook off

"hey...Steven"

"yeah?"

"do you want something to eat?" Brendan asked putting an apron on.

"what?...you cant cook!" Ste laughed, switching the TV off

"Well why don't you come and help me then?" Brendan smiled walking up to ste.

"nah, I might just watch you fail!" ste replied. Brendan shoved his shoulder gently.

"oi, I bet that I can make a better pancake then you, ya know"

"pff, whatever"

Brendan walked away from ste and grabbed another apron and pan.

"fine then I pronounce that we have..." Brendan looped the apron round ste's neck and kissed him gently " a cook off"

" a cook off?"

"yeah, you know that thing where you have two people competing to see who can cook the best" ste stayed silent staring at Brendan. "what, you scared?" Brendan challenged.

"no, I just don't want to see a big hunky Irish man crying after he got his ass kicked by his partner!"

"I prefer gay lover and you either have this cook off with me or no sex for life!"

"no sex for life! oh I better join in then even though you wont last one night without it" ste laughed getting ingredients out of the cupboard.

"ill last longer then you...your young you cant last..." Brendan smiled. "also your a horny little git"

" maybe that'll be the next challenge then" ste joked.

"Mmm maybe" Brendan replied not knowing if he was serious or not.

"what now then?2 ste had all his ingredients and equipment ready.

" now...we start!" Brendan roared.

they both clambered for there stuff whisking all the ingredients together getting flour all over the place. they both reached over to get some eggs and as ste went to grab one Brendan snatched them all away.

"oi,that's cheating that!" ste moaned clearly annoyed.

"yeah well I need them" Brendan said as innocently as he could.

"NOT ALL TWELVE OF THEM!" STE SHOUTED.

"alright, don't get your apron in a twist, how many do you want?"

"four" Brendan handed over four eggs hard enough for them to crack and get egg yolk all over ste's hands.

"urgh, Brendan. seriously" ste shouted, his voice getting louder with every word.

"Oops, sorry, I didn't mean that, I don't know my own strength sometimes!" Brendan laughed and turned to finish his pancake mix, he started whisking away again till he felt a crack on the back of his head and ozzing goo run all down his neck. he turned to see ste with a pack of eggs.

"I found another pack!" ste smiled, raising his hand slowly.

"no, steven...don't" ste continued to raise his hand armed with eggs." I mean it** . .egg**" ste then aimed the egg and launched it hard on to Brendan's chest.

" oh your going to regret that"

"what you going to do about it...old man?" ste winked at Brendan and smiled cheekily.

"oh. you'll see" Brendan reached over and picked up the fist pack of eggs and then .WAR!

ste ran around the corner to hid, they both then started launching eggs around at each other, hitting walls and furniture, laughing, screaming and cursing but just mainly having fun. Brendan then ran out of eggs but ste sill had one more.

"right, shall we call it e..." before Brendan finished his sentence ste hurled his last egg across the room hitting Brendan in the middle of his forehead. " even"

"uh, yeah, now we can call it even!"

" now we have both run out of eggs, you mean"

"uh, yeah I guess." ste panted " man im tired!

"yeah me to wanna have a lay down?"

"uh, yeah sure" ste looked around at the state of the place...it was all cverd in eggs and floud, furninture was tipped up and egg shells everywhere. " we going to have to clean this place up afterwards mind, and it's just a lay down cause it 1-0n to me and im ready to start challenge number to!"

"oh yeah... and whats that then?"

" the sex challenge..im going to show you that I can last way longer then you!" ste walked in to then bedroom with brendan following slowly behind a little confused of whats going on.

* * *

**reviews please! xxx**

**this might have a second chapter, might be used as a separate story but there is defiantly going to be a challenge number two...**


	2. sex challenge

so this is the next chapter... THE SEX CHALLENGE!

this is the first fic I have done that has more then one chapter! YAY!

thank you to every one who has reviewed and not just on this fic, it means a lot to me...thanks!

Ste is ready for challenge number 2 but is Brendan? xxx

* * *

"Steven?"Brendan whispered into the crook of ste's neck

"Mmmmmm"

"come on seriously, I didn't actually think that you would do this to me!" Brendan rolled over so that he was facing ste.

"do what?" ste asked with his eyes tightly shut, not daring to look at Brendan.

"at least look at me!" Brendan begged.

"no"

"why?"

"because you'll do that whole weird Irish Brendan hypnotise thingy and get me to want to have sex with you"

"what are you going on about, come on just look at me" ste opened his eyes slowly and turns to face Brendan who wraps an arm around ste and looks lovingly into his eyes.

"see your doing it again!" stop, i want to win you know" ste sits up knocking Brendan's arm off of him in the process.

"it's not really winning if you have to force and close your eyes"

"your just jealous cause im doing well and your practically begging me for it!" ste winked at Brendan.

"stop being so sexy then"

"that's impossible..." ste laughed, Brendan sat up and shuffled so he was close up to ste.

" are you flirting with me?" ste snaked an arm around Brendan's shoulders.

"im not a teenager Steven"

"wow,im not either" ste giggled

"are you drunk?"

"no, it's just the happiness of the fact that im beating the Brendan Brady, the big double B, the man with the muscles, the Irish man with the tash, tha..."

"woah calm down I get it now but come on forget ths stupid challenge"

"nope" Brendan moved away from ste.

"what is I said please?"

"Mmmm, maybe...ahhhhh...nope" Brendan sighs.

"if you don't have sex with me then I wont let you cook!"

"you cant cook"

so?"

"how would you eat?"

"take away, ready meals"

"they cost a lot"

"I have the money"

"they taste rank!"

"true but come on, you win so lets go, you've got me begging!" Brendan pleads.

"I know that I've got you begging, and that's the thing I love about all of this" ste smiled, giving Brendan a wink. Brendan leans in and kisses ste on the lips slowly and full of passion.

"you do know that you don't have to do anything that you don't want to. I'm not going to force you, you do know that right?" Brendan asked worriedly his eyes down cast.

"what? yeah off coarse I do, you would never do anything like that, I love you so much, never ever think like that again...EVER!" ste said thermally "I have full trust in you, ok?" ste pulled Brendan into a hug smothering his head into the crook of Brendan's neck.

"yeah, I know I'm sorry" Brendan pulled away looking straight at ste " it must be the lack of sex you know!" Brendan smiled. ste shoved him slightly.

"cheeky git!"

"well you know your just too irresistible"

"come ere then" ste laughed , taking his top off slowly.

"what you mean, we can?" Brendan looked like an exited little puppy, smiling with his pupils fully blown.

"yeah, but i still won cause I lasted longer and had you practically begging on your knees, deal?"

"deal!" Brendan pulled Ste in to a kiss feeling happy as he knew that he couldn't resists, and Ste couldn't resist him and no matter what they would still be wanting each other more and more!

"I love you!" Brendan whispered

"I know!"


	3. controller

sorry I have taken so long to update this! I wasn't going to do this chapter but I thought that after lots of people asking I would...

thank you to everyone who has reviewed ad read this so far (it means a lot to me!)

so basically Ste and Brendan are still wanting to show the other who's best!

enjoy!

* * *

"DIE DIE DIE"

"what are you shouting at Steven? Brendan asked running into the living room wondering what the hell was going on. ste was leaning forward on the sofa playing on he XBOX staring at the screen.

"these people I'm fighting...they wont DIE!" ste shouted still staring at the TV screen.

"ahh what a shame, what are you playing anyway?" Brendan asked sitting next to ste looking at the game box.

"black ops 2, the new one. I brought it yesterday..." ste was still staring at the screen, tonged out concentrating on shooting random people. " I'm on combat mode, I have to shoot and kill all the other people I'm playing against"

"ok?"Brendan was confused but pretended to understand, he didn't want ste to do one of his old man jokes!

they sit there with ste playing and Brenda watching for about ten minutes in silence after Brendan got shouted at for being distracting. Brendan starts to stroke up and down Ste's neck attentively.

"oi, stop it!" ste quickly swatted Brendan's hand away.

"you have died so many times now I think you should just quit"

what I'm doing well me" ste moans starting a new game.

"yeah right" Brendan kissed ste on the cheek.

"hey, you were distracting me with you sexual actions and stuff and anyway you couldn't do any better" ste challenged

"oh yeah give me the controller" Brendan snatched the controller out of ste's hands an looked down confused. he did not know how to use one of these things...there's so many buttons

"ok then,I think it's time for challenge number three then, right it's two to me and...oh what is that?" ste puts his ear out mockingly "oh yeah that's right. none to you!"

"game on!" Brendan shouted enthusiastically as he could, he really didn't know what to do. "urm Steven?"

"yeah" ste looked over to Brendan who hasn't even started the game yet

"ummm what do I do to start?" Brendan asked as ste starter to laugh "give it ere" ste grabbed back the controller and started the game for Brendan. Brendan got the controller back and looked to the TV, there were people running round everywhere, some with green highlighted over there head and some with red. "what colour am I'm?"

"green, you have to shoot all the reds...if you can!" ste smirked.

Brendan controlled his gun to look up and down he then controlled his man to walk around. h then started to press every button on the controller t see what they do. suddenly the words YOUR DEAD! floated across the screen.

"what the fuck happened?" Brendan shouted.

ste laughed looking over to Brendan who now looked very confused "you clearly died...well that's what it says on the TV screen...HA and you say I suck!"ste laughed patting Brendan on the back.

"what but I didn't even start properly" ste just laughed even harder at Brendan, as he has never seen Brendan like this all upset and annoyed at a game...he was like a kid! "it's a shit game anyway" Brendan skulked.

"do you give up, cause if you do then that means three-none to me!" ste tilted his head waiting for an answer.

"no, fuck no, I'm not letting you win again, no. ill ty another game" Brendan started another game and as soon as it said 'GO' he ran, he ran as fast as h could to a good hiding place and stayed there for a while

"you know, that's called camping right and people hate campers" ste pointed out

"so and I'm supposed to care why exactly?" Brendan moaned

"wow! your such a child when your playing a game" Brendan shhhhed ste and ste knew that he should keep quiet because if he doesn't then Brendan might end up having a tantrum!

Brendan continues to play and was now running round dodging bullets that people were firering at him and shouting 'yeah' and 'you fucking dicks, you suck' and ' what do you call that?' every now and then. Brendan saw his first target, he lined up his gun and shot. he saw his first victim fall to the ground, he cheered and called ste a 'looser.'

he then shot another five people from the other teams watching them all fall slowly to the ground cheering with every one.

"see Steven, I am good!" Brendan was very proud of his victory and his first point!

so I guess you won then" ste huffed.

"yeah I did!" Brendan shouted hysterically.

"yeah well I've won more times then you" ste boasted. Brendan looked over to ste who was slouched down looking rather miserable.

"are you jealous?" Brendan laughed wrapping an arm around ste's shoulders.

"no it's just your better at my game then me"

"yeah well I can help if im talented" Brendan kissed ste's ear and nibbled it abit

"yeah but I was supposed to be better at all the challenges" ste moaned as he wrapped his arms around Brendan's waist.

"yeah we need to do something I'm good at next" Brendan looked at ste turning the TV off.

"yeah I guess it hasn't been fair really...sorry" ste smiled leaning against Brendan kissing his chest.

"how are you going to make it up to me?" ste looked up at Brendan and smiled. "well I don't know...I can think off a few things"

"like victory sex...cause I did just win my first challenge so I think I deserve it!" Brendan said, his voice full of hope and desperation.

"maybe" Brendan rushed to the bedroom hoping that's how h was going to be rewarded for his winning of the challenge. he started to undress and by the time he was finished he looked around at the doo where ste was stood naked.

* * *

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**hopefully I will write another chapter for this cause i actually enjoy writing it...so tell me what you think! **


	4. FLUFFY BUNNY CHALLENGE

**fluffy bunny challenge!**

Brendan was sat on the sofa with the laptop on his lap watching you tube videos, laughing every so often, very loudly. ste walked in after a shower with a towel wrapped round his waist.

"what are you laughing about?" Brendan looked up and paused the video.

"nothing" Brendan said innocently.

"you better not be using my laptop to watch porn again. I don't want a repeat of last time!" ste walked over to Brendan and sat beside him looking over to the laptop to see what Brendan was doing. he was watching a video on you tube of some people sat around a table.

"so what you watching?" ste asked playing the video.

"it's called the fluffy bunny challenge" ste looked up at Brendan blankly. Brendan scoffed "oh don't tell me you don't know what that is!"

"no, I've never heard of it" ste slouched

"it's classic" Brendan smiled "you get into a group of two or more people and try to fit s many marshmallows into your mouth as possible whilst saying the words 'fluffy bunny' and the person with the most marshmallows in there mouth wins...you wanna try it?"

"sounds boring" ste got up and grabbed another towel to dry his hair.

"it's not boring. it's actually quite hard" Brendan gleamed. he wanted to play this game with Steven. he wanted to see just how bug his gay lovers mouth was. who knows what this game could lead too? it turned him on just thinking about it.

"what stuffing a couple of marshmallows into your mouth...yeah sounds dead hard that does" ste said sarcastically.

"fine why don't you try it then. me and you against each other"

"OK" ste huffed "i guess it's time to do challenge number..." ste looked at at Brendan "what challenge are we on?"

"four"

"oh yeah that's right. OK we can do that but let me get dressed first" ste turned to walk away

"no, no stay hear like that. you look incredibly sexy"

"pervert...but thanks. WAIT! we don't have any marshmallows "

"check the bottom drawer" Brendan pointed to the kitchen. ste looked at Brendan and smiled. he walked over to the kitchen drawer and opened it looking for the marshmallows , he couldn't find them.

"bren, they aint here" ste said confused.

"no? oh wait that's cause there in the top drawer!" Brendan laughed. ste looked in the top drawer and found the marshmallows. "right game on!" ste shouted "two to me and one to you"

Brendan and ste sat at the table facing each other with the bowl of marshmallows in the middle. ste felt a bit nervous because he didn't want to lose to Brendan. AGAIN!

"you ready?" Brendan asked.

"As ready as ill ever be" ste replied confidently. Brendan decided that he would go first so he picked up the first marshmallow and put it in his mouth.

"fluffy bunny"Brendan said easily .

ste looked from Brendan and the bowl pacing his first marshmallow into his mouth.

"fluffy bunny" ste laughed. Brendan smiled as he picked up his second on placing it into his mouth.

"fluffy bunny" both Brendan and ste took it in turns to stuff there mouths full of marshmallows. Brendan is now on eight and ste is on seven. his mouth is open and he cant close it.

"Mrrr" ste struggled to get a word out as Brendan picks up marshmallow number nine placing it in his mouth.

"fluffy bunny" he could only just say it right! he spat out all the marshmallows in the bowl and smiled.

"nine marshmallows Steven. your on seven, can you put two more in your mouth?" Brendan pointed to ste's mouth. ste picked up marshmallow number eight and looked at it.

"come on Steven" ste looked up at Brendan and stuffed the marshmallow in his mouth.

"fluffy bunny" ste struggled as he picked up marshmallow number nine and smiled at Brendan.

"go on Steven, I know you like things in your mouth!" ste laughed a little holding the marshmallows in his mouth.

"I know something else you would like in your mouth, it's a lot bigger then that lot!" Brendan said. ste laughed spitting all marshmallows out.

"BRENDAN!" ste shouted.

"what?" Brendan laughed.

"you fucking cheated" ste moaned

"no, I was just talking" Brendan said innocently.

"no, you were making me laugh"

"its not my fault that I'm funny"

"let me go again, cause that doesn't count" ste went to grab the bag of marshmallows but Brendan got there first.

" I told you. there is something else id love to put in that sexy mouth of yours" Brendan said seductively.

"don't think you deserve it!" ste challenged. Brendan stood up and stared walking towards the bedroom.

"it's your call Steven" Brendan took his shirt off "if you want this" Brendan pointed to himself "come and get it" Brendan growled. Brendan walked in to the bedroom knowing that ste would follow closely behind. ste wanted to say no but he couldn't, he felt himself being drawn to Brendan so he went into the bedroom feeling exited.

* * *

_**reviews please!**_


End file.
